Pokemon Bands
by justgreat1215
Summary: Like the bands in our world, but with Pokemon! Lame summary. My first multichap. I know the lyrics screwed up, I'm sorry about it.


JG1215: Finally, another story!

Azelf: 'Bout time! OOH, I'm first!

JG1215:And this is also my first multichap!

Mew: But it's just a bunch of short stories…

JG1215: Well, yes…

Mew: And all you're really doing is copying lyrics…

JG1215: (Snaps fingers)

Mew: Wha…? OOOH, SHIT! ZOMBIES! AND I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON!

(2 seconds later…)

Game Over! You survived to round 1! You suck at this game!

JG1215: Well, that should take care of Mew until next week. Zeke, disclaimer!

Zeke: (battered and broken) justgreat1215 does not own(cough) does not own Pokemon or any of the bands.

Also, he recommends you lis(cough)ten to the song while reading the lyrics.

HELP ME, PLZ!

Chapter 1: Azelf (A.K.A Elena Siegman)

A crowd of Pokemon were finding their seats in the Nimbasa city theater. Why? Because Azelf and her band of Bisharps were going to play three of the best songs from the Nazi Zombie games. No wonder there were so many Pokemon. Even Pokemon from Kanto had shown up to see it!

Azelf and her band were setting up their equipment behind the curtain. "Azelf? You're on in five." she stopped hooking up her mic to see it was her manager, a Wartortle named Josh. "Thanks, Josh." Josh nodded, and then ran off.

Meanwhile, all the Pokemon had found their seats and were chatting excitedly about the concert, saying things like, "This is gonna be SOOO awesome!", "How DOES she do that scream?", the usual.

Finally, the curtains came up, the spotlights turned on, and the crowd quieted down. Then Azelf started her song:

Beauty of Annihilation

All my atrocitiesCome by way of reciprocityI'm chewing the bones of my own reprieveDeath be my dignityExecute hemlock philosophyPoison fills the cup of the carpenterNO! Love lost on meMORE! Life so costlyNo reasonFor grievingNoLOVE LOST ON MEMoreLIFE SO COSTLYBring me down withSEVEN POINT SIX TWO HIGH VELOCITYI can see them everywhere They're all around me They're Waiting for UnrelentingBeauty of curiosityFeeding off my animosityAnd reasonIs treasonDOWN! With all that's good and clean and you can't fucking annihilate me! Bring you down withSEVEN POINT NINE TWO AND NO IMPUNITY! I can see them everywhereThey're all around meThey're waiting for meDescendingUnrelenting Beauty of Annihilation Death so beautifulLooks so beautifulDeath so beautifulLooks so beautiful on meI can see them everywhereI can see them everywhere I goI can see them everywhere They're All around me They're waiting for meI can see them everywhereI can see them everywhere I goI can see them everywhere They're all around me They're waiting for meDescending UnrelentingBeauty of annihilation looksLike your prophet was mistaken IsLife really gone or just been wastedDEATH SO CLOSE THAT I CAN TASTE IT!

She started the next one immediately, obviously trying to save the applause for the last song.

115

No one can see me andI've lost all feeling andI know I won't die aloneI'll stop you from breathing andall your deceiving andthis house is not my home

NoMore forgivenessNoand the reason isI know I wont die aloneI have returnedand everyone dies andeveryone liesThey're waiting for the second coming againEveryone tries to hold onto their livesWhen no one's aliveBring me 115You stand for nothing andoverlooked somethingI'll bring you down all on my ownI'm the end I can taste itI'll justify hatredI am the chosen oneleft hand of all that's sacredNoMore forgivenessNoI'll bring you death and pestilenceI'll bring you down on my own.I have returnedand everything dieslook to the skiesto see the end of all creation againSee with your eyesmy army of flieswhen no one's alivebring me 115I've lost all form and unitywhere has my life goneI'll bring you doom that you can seeand bring you down to see you everyone dies andeveryone liesThey're waiting for the second coming againEveryone tries to hold onto their livesWhen no one's aliveBring me 115and everything dieslook to the skiesto see the end of all creation againSee with your eyesmy army of flieswhen no one's alivebring me 115and nobody crieswhen everyone diesand no one's alivebring me 115

Then, Azelf spoke to the audience, "I've been having a good run with Nazi zombies. From Der Reise to Shangra Li. And now, finishing the performance, is where we left off. Our heroes, trapped in space, the world, pretty much destroyed, and Richtofen, controlling the zombies. AND NOW, I GIVE YOU, COMING HOME!

Coming Home

I need you!

To sacrifice the vermin martyr

To!

Bring me back where I saw you

Die!

I will make your last words come

True!

Now I know what I must

Do!

Now in death,

bring me life...

All that I am

will be coming home now

I did it all for you...

I'm becoming real now

with all I am

All I am...with all i am

Oh how I tried

To separate reality from

Truth!

Now you'll see what I can

Do!

Bring me life...

All that I am

will be coming home now

I did it all for you...

I'm becoming real now

with all I am

All I am...

with all I am

I swear to you

I'll kill them all

I'll make them suffer

And now in death...

Bring me life

All that I am

will be coming home now

I did it all for you...

I'm becoming real now

with all I am

All I am...

I'm coming home now(x7)

Coming home...

I'm coming home now

Coming home...

I'm coming home now

Coming...

I'M COMING HOOOOOME!

And then Azelf waved and left the stage as the crowd erupted into applause.

After the applauding, everyone left and was excited for next week. Because next week, Breaking Benjamin would show up.

JG1215: As it says at the end, I'm gonna try to do one every week if I can.

Jack: IT WAS AWESOME!

JG1215: Oh, yeah, I'd like you guys to meet my OC of myself, Jack!

He'll show up from time-to-time. He's a Darkrai, but has blu instead of red on him. I'll try to make a pic of him. Also, if you'd like me to do a Pokemon/Nazi zombies crossover, I'm willing to do it! One last thing. Just five more chapters/stories 'till I set Zeke free.

Zeke: PLZ REVIEW! The more you review, the more motivated he gets, and the more he writes! PLZ R & R SO HE'LL LET ME GO!


End file.
